Liaisons dangereuses
by Isolde1
Summary: “I wondered – and it wouldn’t be the last time – what on Togenkyô I could have done in my past lives to bear such a terrible karma. Falling head over heels for such an impossible man? Surely nobody deserved that.


**Liaisons Dangereuses**

**Author:** Carcinya (Isolde on Fanfiction.net)  
**Author E-mail:** carcinya@aol.com  
**Category:** Drama/Romance  
**Keywords:** Saiyuki Howan-hakasu Nî-hakasu  
**Rating**: PG-13, might go up  
**Spoilers**: Possible Seasons 1/2 and Reload up to episode 10  
Summary: "I wondered – and it wouldn't be the last time – what on Togenkyô I could have done in my past lives to bear _such_ a terrible karma. Having to work with s_uch_ an impossible man, I could live with it. But falling head over heels for him? _Surely_ nobody deserved that."  
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on situations and characters created and owned by Kazuya Minekura, various publishers including but not limited to TV Tokyo, Enix, Declic Images. No money is being made and no copyright infrigement intended. 

  
Now, people. If Saiyuki was mine, there would be no journey to the West, because Sanzo and Hakkai would be too busy making steamy, passionate love; and well, Jyen Nî-sama would have taken over the world by now anyway, so ...

  
**Author's notes**: I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar mistake there might be in this story. I am French, and still only learning the beautiful langage that is English. Any comments are welcome, but obviously flames will be used to warm up my feet.

There might also be some inacurracies regarding the names of the characters. Due to the lack of websites dedicated to Saiyuki, I had to rely on subs, and well, there do not always agree.

I chose the spellings "Howan-hakasu" (I still don't know her first name, though. Any ideas?) and "Jyeni Nî-hakasu". Please bear with me, or correct me!

And now, enjoy your ride!

~*~

As I walked down the halls of the castle, I had the crazy hope that, given the early hour, I would be free of Nî-hakasu's presence. I needed my quiet to think.

Of course, I was sorely mistaken, and I realized it the very moment I stepped inside the laboratory. He must have dozed off on his desk again, I mused vaguely, already drowning in his male, clean scent. Incredible how such an untidy man could smell so good. 

For once, I gave in to the impulse of watching him in the vulnerabilty of slumber. There was something fragile about the way he slept, so very different from the role he played once awake. The black of his untidy locks contrasted starkly with his pale skin, almost sallow from sleep-deprivation and over-work. He had taken off his glasses, and he seemed somehow younger without them. 

How old was he, anyway? Twenty-five? Thirty? I had asked, obviously, but I never could get a straight answer from him, outside from work-related topics, that is – and even thenn, cryptic was his middle name.

I wondered – and it wouldn't be the last time – what on Togenkyô I could have done in my past lives to bear _such_ a terrible karma. Having to work with s_uch_ an impossible man, I could live with it. But falling head over heels for him? _Surely_ nobody deserved that.

And yet, I couldn't deny it anymore than I could deny my lungs their oxygen, or my heart its blood. He was all that to me, and even more try as I might to fight it. 

Jyeni was irritating, obnoxious, insane, perverted, cunning, manipulative, completely amoral and ... how God, but I _loved_ him.

I loved him when his eyes, his strange black eyes, glinted amusedly at one of my furious, scathing remarks. I loved him when he thought I wasn't looking, and his languid gaze caressed my whole figure, sending delicious shivers up my back. I loved him when he set out new ideas and incredible theories while trying not to look too enthusiastic, and eventually failing. I loved him when he understood what I was trying to say before I even managed to put it into words. 

I remembered perfectly the moment I fell in love with him. It was one of those stormy nights, when sleep seemed so utterly unatainable that the best you could do was work. And worked we had, until I had felt so exhausted that dropping dead on the spot had seemed quite a merciful prospect. My back had been killing me from too many hours spent at a desk, and I had one hell of a headache. The current had chosen this precise moment to go off. And, of course, I had forgotten to save my work – six hours' worth of excruciatingly complex equations erased in a split second.

  
In helpless, desperate fury, I had punched a nearby wall. Neither the concrete nor my fist had broken – I had not had enough energy left to do much damage. It had hurt like hell anyway, and I had slumped on the ground bonelessly, biting back bitter sobs of frustated anger.

I had not heard him move, but suddenly, he had taken my bruised hand in his, and had begun to bandage it wordlessly. Shocked, I had tried to remove my hand, but his grip had been surprisingly strong, and I had given up quickly. I had looked up, then, and for the first time I had stared right into the deep, dark eyes of Jyeni. Not Nî-hakasu. Just Jyeni. For a split second, he had forgotten to play. Then, as soon as it had come, the moment had faded, he had resumed his role, he had become Nî-hakasu again. He had finished mending my abused hand, had got up, and set back to work. Not looking at me once.

In that precious, fleeting second, I had understood. I _would_ have him, or I would die - but not without fighting. The question was: how? 

Merely seducing him wasn't an option. He would accept, I believe, and readily, at that. He was a man, after all, and not that scrupulously moral when it came to sex – or anything else for that matter. But then, being the brainy git that he is, he would likely dump and forget me, like the others, and I sure as hell didn't want _that. _

So it was all a matter of catching – and holding – his interest. Not only sexually, but also intellectually. But there is the rub. I was by no means an idiot, thank you very much, and I had even been considered to be quite clever. But I was also wise enough to know that he was head and shoulders above me on that level. Talk about a manipulative bastard.

Fortunately, I had already something at the back of my mind. My plan merely needed some minor adjustements, and then ... 

Lost in my musings, I failed to notice that he was not only wide awake, but staring at me contemplatively, his head on his crossed arms, a small smile dancing on his lips. 

"Oyaho gozaimasu!" Jyeni said gleefully. "Ma, that's very early, even by your standards, Howan-hakasu," he added a heartbeat later, glancing at the clock.

Flushing a deep crimson, I stalked off to my desk, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Mind your own business, Nî," I shot in a cutting tone, intentionally leaving out his title to vex him. It didn't, of course.

"Yare, yare desu ne ... Not a morning person, are you?" he called at my back, clearly amused. 

I turned to him, but my scathing answer died on my lips. He had chosen that precise moment to get up lazily, stretching like a cat, and yawning behind his hand. His white shirt was half-open, and I stared hungrily at the pale, smooth flesh it exposed, just below his navel.

He turned to me, took in my blush, and smiled that slow, rich smile of his. Tauting me. Daring me to make a move. Knowing I wouldn't.

It was a game between us, that seducing/resisting thing, a weird power struggle he invariably won, arrogant, sexy lunatic that he was. Until now. 

Usually, I blushed furiously, then turned away or yelled at him. But, today, I decided it was time to shock him a little. I smiled back. 

He blinked. 

I walked to him, trying my best not to hyperventilate as I pressed my body against his. It was the first time I had ever been that close to him. He was warm and strong and inviting and God, there was absolutely no way I would lose this time.

"Fancy a long, warm shower?" I whispered seductively in his ear, placing both hands on his torso. 

He seemed rather taken aback by my suprising cheekiness, but as usual, regained his compusure with an ease I suspected was born of years of experience. 

"Gladly, Howan-hakasu," he purred, running a hand in my hair idly. "Yours, or mine?"

"You in yours, me in mine, of course," I replied easily, standing on tiptoes to land a soft kiss on his cheek.

I turned away with as much grace as my shaking body could muster, picked up some files on my desk, and left the laboratory with an air of supreme indifference, his burning gaze following my very moves.

The first round was definitely mine.

~*~

So. What do you think? Should I continue it? Please review! 


End file.
